El equipo rocket (mundo alternativo)
by Yuudy teikoku
Summary: olu olu Cx eh aqui editando el sumarry "- lo siento- decia con la mirada baja" en especial la cateoria dira 07- ghost, pero es pokemon con varios shipping aunque no ponda a todos ya iran viendo los shipping
1. Chapter 1

**El equipo rocket**

**(Mundo alterno)**

**Prologo**

****Cuartel team rocket****

De pronto se escuchó abrir la puerta, era nuestro líder Giovanni que una vez más llamo a su hijo, Silver.

Que a pesar de ser hijo del ya antes mencionado tenía una actitud desafiante.

El objetivo del equipo era viajar a todas las regiones iniciando en Kanto y terminando en Kalos…

-w-

-Yellow- me llamo Blue, ella & yo desde que ingresamos a la primaria somos amigas… Ambas tenemos pokemon`s, ella tiene un squiretl, mientras que por mi parte tengo un pikachu.- ¿En qué tanto piensas?- justo a tiempo. Cada día me hacía un interrogatorio de arceus sabe cuántas preguntas era.

-En nada- me limite a decir mis pensamientos

-Uhm, no me convences… sé cuándo mientes-

-pero si es la verdad…-

-…- al fin logre callarla, como dice Green

"_-Esta niña es algo muy difícil de callar por eso la llamo chica ruidosa-"la_ verdad me daba gracia cuando Green y blue pelean.

-Escuchen todos- decía Silver mientras miraba a la pantalla- se ha visto una piedra que puede generar que todos los pokemon's mega evoluciones en el monte Cenizo en Hoeen… irán por equipos…-

Y así quedaron los equipos

**Equipo A**

**Red**

**Yellow**

**Blue**

**Green**

**Misty**

**Erika**

**Billy**

**Daisy**

**Ruby**

**Sapphire**

**Wally**

**Emerald**

**Equipo B**

**Gold**

**Cristal**

**Silver**

**Diamond**

**Platinum**

**Pearl**

**Heart**

**Soul**

**Black**

**White**

**Bianca**

**Cheren**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Por 1era vez me animo a escribir un fanfiction y publicarlo aquí Cx espero resultados agradables deja tu rewie o comentario.

Espero continuarla por el momento es todo, bye *7*


	2. Chapter 2

**El equipo rocket**

**(Mundo alternativo)**

**Capítulo 1**

****S.S Marie****

Bien hace unas horas habíamos zarpado de ciudad Carmín hacia Hoeen (ciudad calagua para ser exacta) y para terminarla de empeorar las cosas fui elegido como líder temporal del equipo junto con Green…

«Gracias Yellow » pensé al recordar lo que paso apenas 19 minutos

****FLASH BACK****

Esto sí que me parece una locura y tenía varias razones para estar así de preocupado; en primer lugar.- me había tocado con los más latosos (Misty, Erika, Green, Blue, Ruby, Daisy, Sapphire y Billy) no me preocupa que los únicos tranquilos fueran Yellow, Wally & Emerald; aunque a veces si ponían a Yellow y a Misty se formaba un caos del cual será mejor huir.

Y en segundo: por más que no quería que me escogieran; siempre terminan escogiendo a mi o a Green…

-Bien- me tranquilice obviamente- ya como algunos sabrán nos dirigimos a Hoeen en donde se ha visto a un extraño pokemon ¿alguien sabe quién es?-les muestro una foto.

Hubo susurros por parte de Yellow, Blue, Misty, Erika & Green. Los de Hoeen levantaron las manos, al fin alguien lo sabía.

-Bien hablamos de Rayquaza- dijo Ruby

-El creador de los cielos Cx-continúo Sapphire

-junto con Kyogre, creador de los lagos, ríos, mares y océanos- grito muy feliz Emerald

-y Groudoun, creador de las tierras y volcanes- termino Wally

-Y donde encontremos a Rayquaza, estarán los demás- concluyeron los 4 al mismo tiempo fue algo muy tétrico.

-umh- suspire- es como lugia y ho-ho, ¿no?- pregunte

-Si- dijeron los 11 que sobraban al mismo tiempo, tétrico

-OK, ya entendí- sentía pánico cuando todos hablan al mismo tiempo. –Bien es tiempo de escoger al líder temporal, ¿A quién proponen?- sonreí.

-A Green- dijo una voz demasiada gritona y ruidosa, era Blue.

Green voltio a ver la ya nombrada con cara de "te matare" y ella le respondía de la misma manera "*¬* inténtalo", volteo a ver a ambos y me aguante las lágrimas de la risa que me daban.

-A Red- dijeron tres voces de mujeres, las volteo a ver y se quedan así con cara de "fue ella" y señalan a Yellow la quede mostraba un bello color rosado en sus pálidas mejillas y ella las volteaba a ver diciendo "las matare".

-"gracias Yellow"- pensaba – ok hagamos una votación-

-Yellow y Blue por favor hagan los honores ya que ustedes nos propusieron- dijo Green todavía con su mirada puesta en Blue

-OK, inicias Yellow-dijo blue mientras sacaba a squiretl.

-Bien- decía mientras bajaba a chucu- bien esta será una votación de pokemon´s, todos saquen uno- poco a poco la habitación en donde estábamos se iba llenando de pokemon, un starmie de Misty, un odish de Erika, un blaziken de Sapphire, un fearow de Billy, Un pidggeothe de Daisy, un swampert de Ruby, un treeko de Emerald (ya que es el más pequeño) y un linoone de Wally, Red y Green también sacaron a sus pokemon, - Bien pongámoslos en una línea y los pokemon se moverán a cualquier dirección sea del lado izquierdo o derecho, entendido… no hagan trampa CX- termino de hablas

Pasó un minuto y vieron que había la misma cantidad en el lado izquierdo y derecho (6 de cada lado) y como conclusión llegamos a que mi rival y yo fuéramos los líderes temporales.

****FIN FLASH BACK****

-En que tanto piensas Red- me pregunto mi compañero

-En nada importante Cx- le respondí

-Uhm, ok- se fue

-He, red-san quiero pedirte una disculpa ya que te propuse y sabía perfectamente que odiabas ser líder de equipo- lo decía con sus pálidas mejillas rosadas

-B-Bien- fue lo único que pude decir ya que desde hace 2 años que nos conocíamos me había empezado a enamorar.

**NOTAS, NOTAS EVERYWERE**

**Bien en primera me tarde en subirlo maldito novio que tengo no me deja escribir ya que siempre me envía mensajes *¬* es todo un amor.**

**En segundo la escuela casi son vacaciones así que intentare subir los capítulos más seguidos **

**Bien deja tu rewie o comentaron me ayudan mucho plzzz Cx **

**Esto es todo bye hasta las próximas Cx sean criaturas del señor. Bye **

**P.D Los personajes no me pertenecen**


	3. Chapter 3

**El equipo rocket**

**(Mundo alternativo)**

**Capítulo 2**

**~Narra Red~**

Pero que acabo de pensar… Yellow todavía era una linda, si sonreía o no, si tenía en sus pálidas mejillas un color rosado o no, ella era genial

-B-Bien ntp- dije con un tono rosado en mis mejillas, ella se quedaba viéndome con una sonrisa, y pensar que cuando la conocí pensé que era hombre

****FLASH BACK (HACE 2 AÑOS****

**~Bosque verde~**

Se decía que en el bosque vivía una familia de sanadores, yo nunca lo creí hasta que un día me topé con él por accidente.

-Lo siento mucho- lo vi de cerca llevaba un sombreo de paja, ojos verdes y su copete era amarrillo, usaba una camisa de manga larga debajo de un polero café.

-No te preocupes, fui yo por no fijarme- dijo con un tono de tranquilidad. –Me llamo... – hizo una pausa - "el caballero amarrillo" – termino de hablar

-OK. Me llamo Red, vengo de pueblo paleta- dije estirando mi mano al presentarme- un gusto- termine de hablar

-El placer es mío Cx – dijo apretando mi mano

-Yellow- le llamo alguien

-Ya voy- dijo respondiendo aquella voz –Bien mejor me voy, mi tío se pone preocupado si no le hago caso- dijo mientras tomaba su caña para pescar – Si quieres salir es todo derecho, usa repelente O te atacan muchos pokemon a la vez – dijo mientras desaparecía de mi vista. –Aparte, se ve que ese pikachu te quiere mucho- como sabía que tenía un pikachu

Seguí mi camino hasta salir del bosque.

****FIN FLASHBACK****

Yellow seguía con su linda y tierna inocencia que a hacia especial, aunque a veces tenía la seriedad de Green, la habilidad de dar consejos como Blue y solo algunas veces la agresividad de Misty, pero siempre, una palabra en sus labios que te alegraban en día…

-OK, creo que me ha...- la calle con un beso del cual no me podía escapar, me separe

-L-Lo siento Yellow-me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación. Evitaba ver a Green, toparme con Blue o que me viese Misty.

**~Narra Yellow Cx~**

Pero que acaba de pasar, solo lo veía alejarse, estará bien o algo le pasa

–Yellow, ¿Qué paso?- me preguntaba Blue

–No tengo ni la menor idea- todo por evitar decirle lo del beso

–Ok, vayámonos, llegaremos en 24 minutos- me aviso mientras se iba

Y pensar que el descubrió que era una chica hace 1 año, pero nos conocimos hace 2…

****FLASH BACK (HACE 2 AÑOS) ****

Recuerdo que mi madre era una sanadora de pokemon´s, pero por desgracia se fue no se adonde pero me dejo a cargo de mi tío

-Bien- le dije a chuchu que era un pikachu –Hay que ir a recoger bayas para la medicina del rattata

-Chu~- contesto

Nos dirigimos a la parte donde florecían las bayas y recogimos muchas.

Al regresar vimos un chico de chaqueta roja, con pantalón negro y unos tenis blancos.

Usaba una gorra roja, al igual que una mochila verde. Al verlo de cerca tenía sus ojos color escarlata.

-Uhm- vi unas bayas atrás del chico –Ven Chuchu- nos dirigimos a estas, al agarrarlas y regresamos chocamos con el…

-Lo siento- pidió disculpas

-No, fue mi culpa- me disculpe –aproposito me llamo "el caballero amarrillo"- sonreí.

-Me llamo Red vengo de pueblo paleta- dijo mientras estiraba su mano- un gusto – sonreía.

-El gusto es mío- tome su mano-

-Yellow- me llamo mi tío.

-ya voy- respondí mientras tomaba mi caña- si quieres salir es todo derecho, usa repelente o te atacaran muchos pokemon a la vez – le dije

-Gracias – y se marcho

****FIN FLASH BACK****

De la nada aparece Green diciéndome que si tenía algo que ver con Red, yo obviamente para ocultar el lio del beso que fue todo un éxito de conteste que no, el solo me sonio y se fue a buscar a Red, se le veía demasiado preocupado pero él se relajó cuando me vio parada como si nada

-Yellow, ¿estás bien?-

-He, a si estoy bien-

-Ok- me dijo que se fue

**MIS NOTITAS Cx**

**Gumiya- escribo emociones y palabras tiernas que tal vez la dueña del fic nunca dirá, así que deja tu rewie y un comentario plzzz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El equipo rocket**

**(Mundo alternativo)**

**Capítulo 3**

**~Narra Silver~**

Enserio, enserio!... por qué me toco con ellos; de Crys, Día, Platina, Pearl, Soul, Black, White, Cheren y Bianca lo paso, pero de Heart y Gold; ya sé que son unos pervertidos, que siempre van contra Crys o contra Blue, pero cada uno por su lado…

—Oye Silver- dejen de molestarme cuando pienso en algo de importancia, me volví para ver quién era; para mi sorpresa era…

—Soul- ella es alguien llena de energía, también es linda y llevaba el mismo peinado que Crystal solo que su cabello era castaño

—¡No me llames así! Ya te dije que me llamo Lyra- Aunque ese era su nombre yo de cariño le digo Soul

—Ok- dije mientras desviaba la mirada de esos ojos cafés que me hipnotizan…

De repente sonó mi pokegear. —Oye Lyra permite 3 minutos en lo que contesto- le dije la verdad es que, si Blue no hubiera llamado estaría en este momento haciendo una locura… Vamos Silver eres incapaz de ser un pervertido como Gold o Heart.

—Sí, contesta… voy a ir con Crys-sempai- se fue… bravo Silver lo echaste a perder… ya contesta de una maldita vez. Conteste

—Silvi-chan, ¿Cómo estás?- detrás de la pantalla estaba mi hermana

—Blue nee-san, pues bien…- bien que bien estamos con los pervertidos, —solo que el problema es Gold y Heart, se nos olvidaba que son un par de loquillos-termine de decir- y a ti ¿cómo te va?-

—pues todo bien- me decía –apropósito necesito que le digas a todos que Ruby hará una fiesta en su casa, que deben ir por parejas Cx- parejas eso no me gustaba pero ya tengo a la persona.

—Sí, de eso me encargo- conteste confirmándole

—algo más, será en ciudad malvalona Cx dice Ruby que compro una casa ahí- dijo

—Sí, nos vemos ahí- iba colgar

—No espera es de gala- me dijo antes de que cortara la llamada

—Ok¬¬- le dije entre dientes Cx y después colgué.

Bien, ahora invita a Sou… digo a Lyra… no puedo *deprimido*, animo si puedes…

—Escuchen Señoritas, estamos disponibles para la fiesta que realizara Ruby- Gold! Grite para mis adentros, y quien le dijo de esa fiesta si se suponía que yo les iba a decir…

—Si quieren a uno de nosotros rápido porque si no ya no quedaran chicos disponibles- Heart! A ese ni le hacían caso, excepto de Cristal que le jalaba las orejas a Gold.

—Silver, ayúdame viejo- me decía Gold

—A mí no me metas en tus problemas con Cristal-

—Me las pagaras Silver ¬¬-

—Lo que tú digas campeón Cx.- termine de hablar.

En ese momento divise un cabello ondulado rojizo, al instante supe quién era…

—Yuudy-Dije en voz baja para evitar que me viese, detrás de ella estaba Heart.

Oh no pervertido.

**~Narra Heart**

—Escuchen señoritas, estamos disponibles para la fiesta de Ruby-Dijo mi compañero Gold, mientras una furiosa Cristal se acercaba a él.

—Si quieren a uno de nosotros, rápido porque ya no quedaran chicos- me deprimí ya que la única que prestaba atención era Crystal ya que esta le jalaba las orejas a Gold.

Al girar mi cabeza vi a una linda señorita de cabello ondulado y rojizo como el de Silver. Ok, Heart al ataque.

—Hola lindura- al momento de decir eso recibí a cambio una patada en los bajos, que dolor.-Vaya que rudeza querida.- Su mirada estaba baja pero luego note esos ojos rojos sin duda alguna diría que es la hermana del ya ante mencionado.

—Lo siento mucho, a veces no controlo mis impulsos de golpear a los hombres.- me dijo

—Ntp, apropósito no te interesaría venir a la Fiesta de Ruby, conmigo.-dije

—Pues, si, pero no esperes algo escotado de mi parte- la primer chica que me dice eso.

—Uhm… está bien- conteste

—Me llamo Yuudy… ¿Y tú?- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Me…- fui arrastrado por Silver, -¿Viejo que te sucede?

—mantente alejado de mi hermana

—Así que es tu hermana, pero que belleza tienes como pariente- recibí un golpe por su parte.

—Lo sé, pero aléjate de ella, lo entendiste- me dijo furioso.

—Sí, entendí...cuñado Cx-conteste… mierdis por que dije eso sin duda alguna me va a golpear y así fue…ñe valió la pena

**Mis notitas perris Cx**

**Gumi-Al fin termino el capítulo…**

**La dueña no está así que si no estoy yo, esta Gumiya, Tamara o los padres de Yuudy Cx…**

**Ya saben dejen Rewie y añadir a favoritos CX**

**P.D los personajes a sus respectivos dueños**

**P.D2 va a haber un capitulo yaoi (pero leve) posiblemente ya que no en que capitulo ponerlo Cx**

**Gumi¡ largo de la compu**

**Gumi- okay**

**En fin…**


	5. Chapter 5

**El equipo rocket**

**(Mundo alternativo)**

**Capítulo 4**

**~Narra Yuudy~ **(Me metí queridos lectores Cx, así que yo participo)

-Woahhhh, que barco tan genial…. Oh *-* un bufet, waaa esto es el paraíso y pensar que me decía mi padre de _"-No te acerques al barco que zarpara en ciudad carmín para capturar a Rayquaza y a esa mega piedra evolutiva-"_o cosas por el estilo…- dije mirando a mi alrededor- Uhmm donde estará- sigo mirando aquella construcción. Ya que buscaba a alguien, se preguntaran que hago en este barco rumbo a Hoeen, pues fue así como llegue.

**/FLASHBACK/**

Un día cualquiera, normal y aburrido para mi…bueno eso pensaba ya que hoy partía mi hermano, pero eso es lo que me agrada ya que ambos estamos en la misma organización, EL TEAM ROCKET, y aunque él me dice aléjate de los pervertidos o por lo menos de Heart o Gold. Por eso me espere a que se fuera y me dejara disque durmiendo…

—Yuudy, ya me voy- me dijo mi hermano

—…- no le respondí ya que estaba preparando mi mochila, para seguirlo desde la ventana cuando este se fuese.

—Uhmm, esta chica dormilona- me replico mientras abría la puerta y pasaba por esta, 3 minutos después lo oí salir.

Tome el ticket, la mochila y abrí la ventana. —Ok, Yuudy es el momento- dije mientras saltaba al árbol que había en cercanía. —pidggeothe sal – saque al antes nombrado pokemon para montarme en él y seguir a Silver desde el aire. —Bien, usa vuelo pequeña y hay que seguir a mi hermano, - el cual ya estaba por llegar al donde lo esperaban otros muchachos del mismo equipo, solo reconocía a Gold, Lyra, Heart, Crystal y a Blue, la cual fue la única que me vio… ni mi hermano ni los demás me vieron, la antes mencionada me hizo señas, _"_—_Te esperamos en ciudad carmín Kanto, si no sabes llegar, te espero en la entrada del en la antes mencionada región.-" _o al menos eso entendí…, lo bueno es que jotho y esta región están conectada.-Ok, pequeña déjame en esa entrada de ahí – señale al monte en donde estaba Red, algo me habían contado de este.

Al entrar, encontré pistas de Blue, las medallas que ella había obtenido y luego vi un lago, ahí me dejo una nota:

_UTILIZA UN POKEMON DE AGUA_

_QUE SEPA LA MOSURF_

_ATTE. BLUE_

Por mi suerte tenía un lapras, que sabía la antes mencionada maquina oculta, así que logre pasar ese lago… seguí recogiendo las pistas que la antes mencionada me había dejado para encontrar la salida de ese lugar, —Waaa que largo, me canse demasiado ¬¬- dije sarcástica – Pidggeothe usa vuelo- volví a montarme en este pokemon-bien peque me puedes llevar a Ciudad carmín. –le pedí a este pokemon, de reojo vi a Blue que me hacía unas señas extrañas ahora sí que esta vez no le entendí nadita. Llegue a mi destino pero el barco ya había zarpado, no llevaba ni 4 minutos que Silver había subido al barco así que lo seguí, Ya que mi pokemon estaba muy cansado decidí bajarme de este pero no si antes que me dejara en el barco

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK Cx/**

Y así fue como llegue Cx Cx

—Hola lindura— me asuste y al que me dijo eso le pegue una patada en los bajos, este solo se retorcía de aquel dolor. –Pero que rudeza querida – quería ocultar mis ojos ya que algún contacto con estos me delatarían o peor se enteraría mi hermano.

Pero a este no le importaba así que me vio a los ojos y quedo paralizado.

—Lo siento- le dije ya es suficiente con pegarle a mi hermano —solo que a veces no puedo evitar pegarle a los hombres- mentí obviamente Cx

—Ntp- me dijo y después me dedico una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que sin pensarlo me hipnotizo,- A propósito, no queras venir a la fiesta que organiza Ruby conmigo?- O era mi imaginación, o de verdad me estaba invitando a aquella fiesta.

Definitivamente, no me interesaban las fiestas, era como solo una diversión para adolescentes y adultos.

—Bien,-que acabo de decir, quería decir no pero ya no hay marcha atrás-pero no esperes algo escotado de mi parte- odiaba los vestidos, en especial los escotados

—Uhmm… está bien- me dijo con mucha tranquilidad

—Apropósito me llamo Yuudy ¿y tú?- le dije

—Me llamo…- estaba por contestarme, pero de ahí alguien lo jalo del brazo así que yo me retire, pero choque con alguien. Tenía su cabello amarrado de dos coletas y des mismo color que sus ojos cafés

—Lyra-chan- corrí y la abrase

—Yuudy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto.

—Larga historia- le conteste.

—Ok- me dijo.

**NOTAS FINALES…**

**Los deje abandonados lo sé, pero me dije a mi misma "bien, escribe, no importa si te vas con que escribas una palabra está bien" así que aquí esta esté lindo y tierno capitulo y si así es me metí a la historia, como dejar a Heart solo y sin pareja…. Ya sabes deja tu rewie y añade a favoritos.**

**Yuudy fuera, paz… (857 palabras) **


End file.
